Dear Brother
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: Naruto's been recieving mysterious letters from a girl who addresses herself as Sister and him Brother Who is this girl? And why does it feel like she's playing matchmaker? kyuunaru! angst, yaoi, fluff warning
1. One Fear

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto

Slave Chan: *yawn* I'm tried. No flames

* * *

One Fear

_

* * *

_

_Dear Brother,_

_ It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_ Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_ We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_ Sister_


	2. One Fear, One Pain

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto

Slave Chan: *yawn* I'm tried. No flames. This is a AU. It has OCs and OOC

* * *

One Fear,One Pain

_

* * *

_

_Dear Brother,_

_It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_Sister_

* * *

He received the letter a month ago and it continued to drive him nuts. Who the hell was this girl? He ran his hand threw the blond locks that decorated his tan face. Blue eyes staring absent-mindily at the doll that came with the letter. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Was that _BLOOD_!? It was a fox with nine tails. Blood tainted the once yellow fur and turned it orange. Red-silted orbs stared intently at him. You know how people say doll see everything you do? Well these eyes looked as if they were always _following him_! The ears were dipped in black.

The damn fox scared the fucking shit out of him. Period.

He moved away from the shelf and grabbed the book-bag in a corner; rushed out of the apartment room then locked his door.

* * *

He made it to class early. Earlier than the teacher in fact. That or he forgot something..."Hey, you got detention too?" The blond turned around and faced Kiba Inuzaka, the loud-mouth,jock. "No, I just forgot today was Saturday." Before the football player could say a thing. The blue-eyed teen walked out of the room.

High School sucks. It was the truth and everyone knew it.

As he walked home, he saw an old woman drop her purse. He quickly ran over and picked it up for her. He looked up and saw the woman's face hold a smile. Wrinkles showing and defining that smile even more."Ma'am? Is there any thing else I can do for you?" She shacked her head, but grabed his hand." Sister knows her Brother well." His eyes widened. She gave him a package wrapped in blood-stained silk. This Sister had some sort of a blood obsession,didn't she? He thought while looking down. When he lifted his head the elder woman was gone

* * *

The doll stared as his master returned with a package. The blond looked unnervingly at the silk then he unwrapped it.

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_Sister knows her Brother well. You are not the fool for gold because you are gold. You shine with happiness yet hurt more because of __those who trade you for things that sparkle artificially. You have inner beauty but no eyes see it except for mine and your doll's. Doll-Chan see everything you do. Your doll has watched over you and I will too. His name is Kyuubi. He lost his soul help him get it back. This is your first test to make sure you don't forget. _

_You both share one pain. You need to figure out what it is to set his soul free._

_Search, _

_Sister_

_

* * *

_

Dang!

Mr. Bunny sure does know how to strike!

Thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. One Fear, One Pain part 2

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto or anything else used in this fic, only owns her OCs

Slave Chan: *yawn* I'm tried. No flames. This is a AU. It has OCs and OOC, maybe some angst/gore with some suggested yaoi.

Kyuubi Kun-normal

_Kyuubi Kun- thinking/letters_

* * *

One Fear,One Pain Part 2

_

* * *

_

_Dear Brother,_

_It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_Sister knows her Brother well. You are not the fool for gold because you are gold. You shine with happiness yet hurt more because of __those who trade you for things that sparkle artificially. You have inner beauty but no eyes see it except for mine and your doll's. Doll-Chan see everything you do. Your doll has watched over you and I will too. His name is Kyuubi. He lost his soul help him get it back. This is your first test to make sure you don't forget. _

_You both share one pain. You need to figure out what it is to set his soul free._

_Search, _

_Sister_

* * *

He read the letter over and tried checking for hidden cameras to make sure he wasn't being Punked. He could of sworn he saw the doll turn his head to look at him check the kitchen!

"So, your name's Kyuubi,huh?" He said as he made his way towards the shelves.

The doll nodded his head."Yes, Master."

For some twisted reason, he wasn't surprised.

"I thought this Sister chick said you didn't have a soul."

"I don't have a soul, that doesn't mean I don't have a voice."

* * *

He had a talking doll. So, what? The doll lost all emotion but he was still a smart-ass. So,what? The doll eats all ramen in a 50-mile distance. That's a problem. He rubbed his temples and thought '_Where does he put it all? Dolls shouldn't have stomaches. God. I can't blame her for dumping him on me._'

Kyuubi was finishing his twenty bowls of ramen when he heard his master grumble cruses. turning his head he saw that his master had cut himself while fixing dinner.

The scent came to his nostrils. Kyuubi licked his lips; the lust for blood and gore rushing like adrenaline through his mind. His instincts quickly vanished all of those thoughts. His master...was it wrong to hurt the ones you feel blood lust towards? He didn't get an answer.

* * *

That night he spent his time laying with his doll in the futon. Ever since that morning, he treated the doll like it was alive. He had to; something kept telling him that he absolutely had to. Call it a master's intuition. '_One pain. What does she mean?'_

"She told me something about you. She wants me to tell you now." Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts.

"Shoot. Maybe it can help me." He wasn't going to ask how Kyuubi knew that. That would cause a headache that he didn't need right now.

"What is it you feel at night?When you pray, this I tell. Do you hug the warmth and light. Think that everything is alright or do you worry? Do you drift from what's important? Are your smiles your wishes, your hopeless plea? Do you beg that some one will finally see?...She said you said that to her once."

"My smiles...my plea. Kyuubi?"

"Yes?"

"What if I don't want some one to see? I haven't smiled in a while."

"Did you give up? Is your blank face your smile now? It seems that way."

"You seem to know a lot about this. You thought about it before."

"Yes. Sending a mouth on a shelf does that it one it seems."

He paused. _'There's something I'm missing here. My blank face is my smile? My smile is my wish? ...My plea. Kyuubi has no soul. He lost it. He's hollow now like a doll. ... He lost something that made him whole. What am I missing. What do I feel at night...? What is important?_'

"Kyuubi? You asleep?"

"I'm a doll, master. We do not sle-"

"That didn't stop you from eating up all of the ramen, did it?"

"-ep. What is it you want?"

"What do you feel now?"

"...nothing, master."

"Kyuubi. I know what the pain is. Do you want to hear it?"

"I am a-"

"I didn't ask you what the hell you were! Do you or do you not?"

"Yes."

"You are missing-no-WE are missing warmth, the feeling of being whole, some people call it love."

The answer finally came. They weren't worried, because they knew what they needed. What ever happens next is what they'll leave up to time to decide.

* * *

Author's note: Do you think this should be a threesome if it's a yaoi? itanaru, kyuunaru? Or one single pairing?

* * *

Two figures shifted in their sleep. One with blond hair, a golden tan, and three whisker marks outlined proudly upon each cheek; the other with dyed red spiked hair, tan skin, and two whisker marks instead of three. The red head sat up; eye lids open for his yellow pupils to see. He examined himself, lifting his body parts he had forgotten he had.

"Years..." Kyuubi whispered. He placed his hand on his master's face; stroking his cheek."Master your test is complete; you have passed."

"My names not Master, it's Naruto Katsu Uzumaki." Naruto mumbled. _'Why does he have to stroke my cheek? Maybe he likes using his new hands? ...I know I'm blushing. I just know it. Why do I have to be attracted to him?'_

* * *

Author's note: okay maybe I put in a little kyuunaru, but i couldn't help it. I luv naru's new middle name! I always did want to do that! Maybe i should put some onesided pairings in here.

Review PLZ


	4. Break from the Crazieness

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto or anything else used in this fic, only owns her OCs

Slave Chan: *yawn* I'm still tried. No flames. This is a AU. It has OCs and OOC, maybe some angst/gore with yaoi.

Mr. Bunny: Hey slave chan. You okay? You look-

Slave Chan: *passes out*

Mr Bunny:-tried *sweat drop*

Kyuubi Kun-normal

_Kyuubi Kun- thinking/letters/flashbacks_

* * *

One Fear,One Pain Part 2

_Dear Brother,_

_It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_Sister knows her Brother well. You are not the fool for gold because you are gold. You shine with happiness yet hurt more because of __those who trade you for things that sparkle artificially. You have inner beauty but no eyes see it except for mine and your doll's. Doll-Chan see everything you do. Your doll has watched over you and I will too. His name is Kyuubi. He lost his soul help him get it back. This is your first test to make sure you don't forget. _

_You both share one pain. You need to figure out what it is to set his soul free._

_Search, _

_Sister_

* * *

" Kyuubi! Stop it!"

" hold still."

"Get off of me! Please!"

"... No"

Naruto whimpered. Gazing with fear, he watched as Kyuubi removed his-

* * *

AN: haha just kidding! Teaser! I'm so evil! but don't worry that will come soon...maybe. On with the story!

* * *

Flashback:

_The clock read 12:oo am/pm he dolls eyes opened; they were glazed over with an hypnotized daze. The doll's body glowed a murky red as his form began to morph. After a while,the light dimmed, and there now was not a doll. No, Kyuubi had finally had his soul gained back. He partner shifted and then sat up. Rubbing his eyes in childish manner, Naruto stared at Kyuubi. A blush formed on the teens face.'What the hell? Why am I-...okay it appears that i have a crush on Kyuubi. No problem. I'm cool with that...no I'm not. SHIT! shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit sh-' _

_"Naruto? Are you okay master?" Kyuubi asked with concern._

_"umm...Why are you still acting like-"_

_" A doll?" Naruto nodded "It takes a while after transformation until I can act like my old demon self."_

_"So you're a demon, huh? That's weird."_

_"All beings can turn into dolls but humans are the ones who are most likely to. Because, they sometimes hide their weaknesses on the inside so no one can or will betray them...Master just sleep; you look tried."_

_And that, Naruto did._

* * *

That's what happened last night. Now it's 7:ooam,Sunday.

* * *

"urgah"

The blond groaned in his sleep. The smell of ramen awakening him. Naruto sat up and placed his futon in the closet. Kyuubi was making them breakfast. Yup, that's right. Ramen for breakfast. What the hell are you going to do about it?

"Hey Naruto! Are ya up? If your not, GET THE HELL U-"

"Kyuubi shut the fuckin sandbox up." Naruto said calmly. Taking his seat at the table, Naru asked Kyuubi,

"Is this your 'old demon self'?"

"Well, yeah...And now that reminds me, I never thanked you properly,did I?" Kyuubi said as he handed Katsu (an: that's naru-chan^_^) his bowl.

"What are you-" Kyuubi scooted his chair closer to Katsu. Face to face, they were only centimeters apart.'Now that I get a good look at him he is cute', Kyuubi thought as he saw the blush spread across Naruto's face.

Naruto opened his mouth to curse at Kyuubi, but was cut off when the fox's tongue made it's way through the opening. His eyes widened. The pleasure was too much; he couldn't think straight. He forced his tongue along the demon's with his eyes half closed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck causing the friction to incearse between the tongues and their owners. Naruo moaned as Kyuubi lifted his hand inside the teens shirt. '_Just little more time and he'll be completely mine. Mind, Body and Soul'. _They parted for air; a trail of saliva connected to their swollen lips. Kyuubi rubbed his fingers at Katsu's nipples, twicking,and pinching them. Making Naruto moan between his pants.'We're going to fast.'

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said, catching his breath.

"To early?"

"Yeah"

" 'kay night, then?"

"...Maybe. Just no-"

"Got it."

* * *

Today was Monday. An other letter was given to the Uzumaki. This time by a young mute child. The same silk too.

_Dear Blood Slik (Brother),_

_You passed your first test! I'm proud. Kyuubi will be helping you remember your past; that's your reward. Take a break and relax. This will be the last letter until Kyuubi can make you remember him and me. Turn the page so Kyuubi can read his letter._

_Break, _

_Blue Tears (Sister)_

_Dear Tainted Red (Kyuubi),_

_You will be getting your memory back just wait a little longer. I know mating season is coming, but you'll have to mate with him later. Till both of you have gained your memories. _

_Gain,_

_Blue Tears (Your soon-to-be Sister-in-law)_

Naruto checked his watch. 7:oo am.

"Kyuu, I gotta go to school."

"M'kay, I'll pick ya up."

"Bye." Kyuubi was left alone as the door closed; a pain shot through his chest from their separation.'My mate.' The words still ringing in his peirced ears: _just wait a little longer. Gain your memories then he'll be your mate._

The fox might be alone; that didn't mean he wouldn't have fun.

* * *

i'm tried

Mr B- you said that already. finish up

okay~

Review PLZ!


	5. High School Meets Kyuubi:They're Screwed

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto or anything else used in this fic, only owns her OCs

Slave Chan: *giggle* This is a AU. It has OCs and OOC, maybe some angst/gore with yaoi.

Mr. Bunny: Hey slave you laughin at?

Slave Chan: ...YAOI! *yaoi happy dance*

Mr Bunny:*sweat drop*Ah What the hell. *joins in*

Kyuubi Kun-normal

_Kyuubi Kun- letters/flashbacks_

_'kyuu kun'-thinking_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_Sister knows her Brother well. You are not the fool for gold because you are gold. You shine with happiness yet hurt more because of __those who trade you for things that sparkle artificially. You have inner beauty but no eyes see it except for mine and your doll's. Doll-Chan see everything you do. Your doll has watched over you and I will too. His name is Kyuubi. He lost his soul help him get it back. This is your first test to make sure you don't forget. _

_You both share one pain. You need to figure out what it is to set his soul free._

_Search, _

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Blood Silk (Brother),_

_You passed your first test! I'm proud. Kyuubi will be helping you remember your past; that's your reward. Take a break and relax. This will be the last letter until Kyuubi can make you remember him and me. Turn the page so Kyuubi can read his letter._

_Break, _

_Blue Tears (Sister)_

* * *

_Dear Tainted Red (Kyuubi),_

_You will be getting your memory back just wait a little longer. I know mating season is coming, but you'll have to mate with him later. Till both of you have gained your memories. _

_Gain,_

_Blue Tears (Your soon-to-be Sister-in-law)_

* * *

High School Meets Kyuubi:They're Screwed.

* * *

'Three minutes. Three fucking minutes. Three mother-incest-obsession-fucking minutes. Three minutes till I see Kyuubi. Three minutes till make-out session with Kyuubi' Katsu thought as he glared with determination at the clock. The school day went badly. Naruto was run down. All he wanted was his unofficial lover to cheer him up.'Damn that teme! How dare he say that to Kyuubi-kun!'

* * *

**_Flashback~:_**

_As Naruto made it to his last period_,_he noticed that he had gotten a little more cheerful with the fox around.'What's with that? Maybe because he makes me happy?'. Lost in his thoughts, Katsu never noticed his teacher look at him with concern. He never noticed Iruka-sensei touch his shoulder, but Naruto did notice when a certain Uchiha insulted him. _

_"Idiot, what? lose some ramen? Get a F on a test or did you finally relize that no one wants to be around a stupid blond-" _

_"And" _

_Sasuke blinked; his smirk turning into a frown."What you say?" _

_"Stupid **and **blond, Sasuke. You forgot, didn't ya?"_

_Iruka decided to step in; he knew all to well what would happen if Naruto started correcting insults._

_"Naruto-San, is something troubling you?" Some fear escaped from the voice; Naruto noticed it and gave Iruka a reassuring small smile. Iruka felt little safe; the fear going away until-_

_"Ne, Iruka-sensie? Can I go to the Archary Club? I need to let off stem." Naruto's smile was calm, but his voice promised pain to all who opposed him._

_After Katsu left, Iruka had only one thing to say to the Uchiha._

_"You. Are. Fucking. Screwed. Never say that to him ever again."_

_Iruka went on with class, acting like he never warned/cursed at/threatened anyone in his life. As for Sasuke, he was wondering why his words caused the scene that they did._

_He had no idea that a certain fox was with Naurto the whole time he was at school and Kyuubi was beyond pissed. _

_Sasuke is Screwed._

* * *

The clock stated it was 3:45 pm. The time when he got out of school, right? Yes. So will some one please explain to Naruto Katsu Uzumaki just why the hell he can't go home now? I'll tell you why. It's because"Kyuu-kun arrived to pick me up early, but got stoped by almost every fucking guy/girl/teacher asking him 20 questions."Naruto stated more to himself than anyone because it was only Iruka around him.

'You know what? Fuck it. I'm getting **my **boyfriend!' Katsu stalked off towards the crowd that surrounded Kyuubi. It was Naruto's time to be pissed off. He knew Kyuu was searching for the teme. He knew Kyuubi followed him to school. He knew Kyuubi wanted to go home. This made Naruto beyond pissed; it made him so mad that he was smiling. Iruka was to the piont of shiting his pants. Only one thing to say:

"Forget Sasuke. The whole damn school is SCREWED."

At that thought, Iruka was smiling too. He couldn't help but be happy. His adopted brother was acting like his old self. He'd have to thank the fox demon. Iruka smiled even more.

If Blue Tears was here; he'd be screwed too.

Let's face it. They were all screwed.

* * *

done!

REVIEW PLZ!


	6. PREVIEW to chappyI'm SORRY!

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto or anything else used in this fic, only owns her OCs

Slave Chan:This is a AU. It has OCs and OOC, maybe some angstwith yaoi.

Mr. Bunny: Slave chan? Why you wearing your lolita dress?

Slave Chan: It's a surprise till i get to a certain chappy!

Mr Bunny: oh I thought you were visiting Master

Slave Chan:*blush* It was only One kiss! AND IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!

Kyuubi Kun-normal

_Kyuubi Kun- letters/flashbacks_

_'kyuu kun'-thinking_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_Sister knows her Brother well. You are not the fool for gold because you are gold. You shine with happiness yet hurt more because of __those who trade you for things that sparkle artificially. You have inner beauty but no eyes see it except for mine and your doll's. Doll-Chan see everything you do. Your doll has watched over you and I will too. His name is Kyuubi. He lost his soul help him get it back. This is your first test to make sure you don't forget. _

_You both share one pain. You need to figure out what it is to set his soul free._

_Search, _

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Blood Silk (Brother),_

_You passed your first test! I'm proud. Kyuubi will be helping you remember your past; that's your reward. Take a break and relax. This will be the last letter until Kyuubi can make you remember him and me. Turn the page so Kyuubi can read his letter._

_Break, _

_Blue Tears (Sister)_

* * *

_Dear Tainted Red (Kyuubi),_

_You will be getting your memory back just wait a little longer. I know mating season is coming, but you'll have to mate with him later. Till both of you have gained your memories. _

_Gain,_

_Blue Tears (Your soon-to-be Sister-in-law)_

* * *

High School Meets Kyuubi: Thank God for your smile. My memories will come.

* * *

A evil aura came at them. As they all turned, they saw the smiling Uzumaki. A split-smiling killer in the making. Something caught Kyuubi's eyes. Beyond his SKIT(serial killer in training) boyfriend, he saw a face that streaked against his brain. That teacher...who is he?

When Iruka smiled at him, that set it off.'Iruka and Blue Tears.'

That's when his memories came flashing past his eyes. All time froze, all he saw was the memories of a blond and red head's love blossom. Only one thought

* * *

Just a friggen preview of whats gonna happen. aka if yal haven't turned your brain on taday/night/whatever kyuubi gonna remember and so is naru...maybe....Shut Up! sorry just so friggen tried...must updatemustupdatemustupdate.

Review! your opinions matter to Mr. Bunny's sanity! He needs them to live! SAVE Teh BUNNIES! randaom~! i need some rest before **I**go insane.

Oh yeah and a little something to look for: Mr. Bunny loves to use what is around him. ~.^ I"M EVIALL~!

Mr. B-what the hell does that mean?

I dunno.

Ja ne!


	7. Mine

Mr. Bunny: Slave Chan does not own Naruto or anything else used in this fic, only owns her OCs

Slave Chan:This is a AU. It has OCs and OOC, maybe some angstwith yaoi.

Mr. Bunny: Still in that dress.

Slave Chan: Certain chappy~

Mr Bunny: Master

Slave Chan:*blush* You win.

Kyuubi Kun-normal

_Kyuubi Kun- letters/flashbacks_

_'kyuu kun'-thinking_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_It has occurred to me that I will not survive this war. Not this time. I'm sorry._

_Whatever happens to you, promise me that you'll remember. Remember me and who you are._

_We are the children of who have only one fear._

_Survive,_

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Brother,_

_Sister knows her Brother well. You are not the fool for gold because you are gold. You shine with happiness yet hurt more because of __those who trade you for things that sparkle artificially. You have inner beauty but no eyes see it except for mine and your doll's. Doll-Chan see everything you do. Your doll has watched over you and I will too. His name is Kyuubi. He lost his soul help him get it back. This is your first test to make sure you don't forget. _

_You both share one pain. You need to figure out what it is to set his soul free._

_Search, _

_Sister_

* * *

_Dear Blood Silk (Brother),_

_You passed your first test! I'm proud. Kyuubi will be helping you remember your past; that's your reward. Take a break and relax. This will be the last letter until Kyuubi can make you remember him and me. Turn the page so Kyuubi can read his letter._

_Break, _

_Blue Tears (Sister)_

* * *

_Dear Tainted Red (Kyuubi),_

_You will be getting your memory back just wait a little longer. I know mating season is coming, but you'll have to mate with him later. Till both of you have gained your memories. _

_Gain,_

_Blue Tears (Your soon-to-be Sister-in-law)_

* * *

Love for the Deadly

My Memories chant

My sweet-deadly blond

O dreams I crave

Driving me completely mad

I'm in love with you

But pain doesn't care

Because tragedy surround us

Everywhere -Kiro, the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Inspiration: Your disapearance and this war.

I will find you!

* * *

Kyuubi listened to their laughs. They haunted him for minutes, ghosting over his eyes. He was blind to everything but the figures of a Naruto and Kiro from a different world. The realm of the Unders. Every demon spent their days there for peace just hoping to escape violence but he wasn't weak. No, he was one of the strongest. The only one that was equal to the Lolita-Dress-Obsessive Doll Demon, Blue one was to know her real name. That was the rule for Doll Demons, only family was to know. She loved her brother and wanted him to be happy. So she arranged a mating ceremony for her brother and Kiro. They got along and they looked cute together. And, Blue Tears was a major Yaoi-fan girl. So, that explained a lot.

When they were two days away from the ceremony, a civil war broke out. The enemy was defeated in a few months but it was to late.

Naruto was missing. He fell into an other world when pratcing his magic.

For three months, Kiro searched for his love. While the battle was going on, Blue Tears was writing Katsu letters because she knew that he lost his way. That's what happens when you live in a world like sent her servants to give him the letters when thought ready. She sent her mate, Dance Teardrop, to look after him while she saved her strength. She was weak from battle and her feet hurt like hell! Killing in heels should be outlawed!

* * *

An: That is so fuckin true. The reason why I didn't go in detail about the war is because it would take to damn long. -_-`. Get to the Yaoi-that's what I say! Plot- important but so is the pairing!

* * *

"It's not nice to stare,Brother Tainted Red." Kiro flinched. How had Dance Teardrop gotten behind him? "It seems that both of you have remembered your past. The reason why you turned hollow. You know, Blood Silk wasn't too far from becoming a doll, Kiro? That would be bad, wouldn't it? Now we all can be together, Blue-Chans coming with all of people from Under that survived. We are going to hold the ceremony. Meet me tomorrow. See ya Naruto-nii, Kiro-nii.

Naruto walked up to his fiancee, faced him, looked him straight in the eye and said "Weneedtogo,Kyuu-kun~!Mysister'scoming!Wecangetmarriednow!Comeon,Comeon!" Breathe"comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon~!"

Grabbing his hand, Kyuubi walked through the crowd of...things/people/teenagers/whatever. But not without smirking at a certain Uchiha who just happened to hear the last rabblings of what Naruto had...said/whispered all at once.

Sasuke...He was not going to get between him and his mate. **Never!**

Now if only he could get married faster. Maybe then can he have him faster. Bloodlust. To sink his teeth in that light taned neck, he would fight till the end just to hear Katsu shout in delight that they would be together. But, blood wasn't the only thing he was lusting for; he wanted Katsu to moan in pleasure as his kissed his way down his chest, to his waist, hips-just thinking about it made him become aroused.

Now, where was a cold shower where you need them?

That night, Kiro spent his time in the bathroom being haunted by his wet dreams and Katsu asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about being happy with the ones he loved. Loved ones. He finally felt it-Loved. His mind drifted to the poem that he had found in a dyed red envelope...

**Love for the Deadly**

**My Memories chant**

**My sweet-deadly blond**

**O dreams I crave**

**Driving me completely mad**

**I'm in love with you**

**But pain doesn't care**

**Because tragedy surround us**

**Everywhere **

**-Kiro, the Kyuubi no Kitsune to Naruto Katsu Uzumaki, my lover**

Naruto Katsu Uzumaki-Kitsune, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

How ya like Dear Brother, now?

Is it getting to the Yaoi?

Are you going ta review?

Ja ne Usagis.


End file.
